


Блюдо дня

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: В каждом маленьком городке есть своя тайна, легенда или достопримечательность. Тайберри — не исключение.
Kudos: 1





	Блюдо дня

Эта маленькая закусочная — «У Фишеров» — довольно известна. Даже несмотря на то, что находится в миле от забытой богом и людьми деревеньки Тайберри, по дороге к когда-то популярному, а сейчас несколько устаревшему и медленно приходящему в упадок горнолыжному курорту.  
  
Туристы часто останавливаются там, съезжая с дороги на небольшую, рассчитанную на десяток машин, парковку. Гравий хрустит под шинами, сообщая хозяевам, что скоро станет одним свободным столиком меньше.  
  
Эдна Фишер проверяет, ровно ли лежат завернутые в салфетку вилка и нож, символически стряхивает с хрустящей скатерти невидимые пылинки и выходит навстречу. Она заранее знает, что именно они будут заказывать. Дети, самой собой, куриные наггетсы или макароны с сыром; для них есть даже специальное меню-раскраска с приложенной к нему пачкой цветных карандашей. Мать возьмет салат с обезжиренным соусом. Такие — чуть расплывшиеся, но все-таки сохранившие намек на прежние «тридцать пять — двадцать пять — тридцать пять» — всегда его заказывают. А потом, решив, что долг перед Великой и Ужасной Диетой выполнен, берут на десерт солидный кусок чизкейка и выливают в кофе три пакетика сливок. А отец семейства… Наверняка именно он, увидев на дороге рекламу, и предложил миновать деревню с ее «Старбаксом» и «Бургер Кингом» и проехать еще милю — чтобы сейчас, усевшись за столик рядом с чучелом аллигатора, смущенно бормотать:  
  
— Ну-у… мы видели… — тычет он пальцем в окошко, — «Блюдо дня», оно же у вас есть, да?  
  
— Конечно, — улыбается Эдна. — Сегодня в меню — мясо яка. В каком виде предпочитаете: стейк, рагу, бутерброд?  
  
— Стейк, пожалуйста. Слабой… — запинается, бросает виноватый взгляд на жену, — средней прожарки.  
  
И Эдна уходит выполнять заказ, не обращая внимания на то, как на захотевшего экзотики беднягу шипит его благоверная. Тем более, это ненадолго: скоро из подсобки выйдет ее муж, Кевин. При виде него подобные дамы всегда замолкают, выпячивают бюст, надеясь, что тот скроет складки на животе, и начинают глупо хлопать ресницами.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, закусочная отбирала у деревни изрядную часть дохода, но жители не держали зла на Фишеров. Понимали, что их заведение с экзотической кухней давно стало местной достопримечательностью. Слухи в современном мире расходятся быстро: кто-то завернул по дороге, потом написал в интернете хвалебный отзыв, и вот уже на маленькой парковке появляются машины не только с местными — вашингтонскими — номерами. Жителей Калифорнии, Невады, Нью-Йорка и даже Гавайев — всех тянет попробовать стейк из аллигатора, жаркое из кенгуру, буйвола или пингвина. Здесь, на высоте двух с половиной миль, все это кажется еще диковиннее. А поев и настроившись на благодушный лад, они могут и по деревне походить, заглянуть в местный паб — запить кулинарные изыски Эдны кружкой-другой пива, пока их жены скупают в соседней лавке индейские украшения и картинки с видами гор и водопадов.  
  
Да и сами Фишеры, приехавшие сюда лет десять назад, давно стали своими. Их полюбили: весельчака Кевина, полноватого и рыжеволосого, постоянно ухмылявшегося в пушистые усы, — чуть больше; холодноватую красотку Эдну, чем-то похожую на злую королеву из «Белоснежки» — чуть меньше.  
  
В таких местах, как Тайберри, всё про всех знают, скрытных не терпят, откровенных и открытых — ценят. А Кевин охотно рассказывал и о службе в армии, и о странах, в которых побывал, будучи добровольцем от Корпуса Мира. Если по пятницам паб содрогается от хохота — значит, Фишер уже там, развлекает всех очередной байкой.  
  
Иногда он на несколько дней исчезал — то ли за очередной порцией экзотического мяса, то ли еще куда. Иногда упоминал, что старая, еще в Иране полученная контузия дает о себе знать, и надо снова ехать в Сиэттл к какому-то специалисту по восточной медицине — к официальной Кевин относился с недоверием.  
  
Эдна рассказывала о себе мало, от приглашений на девичники и благотворительные собрания не отказывалась, но долго там не засиживалась, сбегая под благовидным предлогом. «Это все потому, что у них детей нет», — давно пришли к выводу местные, стараясь объяснить себе ее замкнутость. И к их симпатии к Фишерам примешалась нотка сочувствия. Надо же: такие хорошие люди, а как не повезло!  
  
Деревенские давно оставили попытки то ли разбить дружную пару, то ли украсить прическу одного из супругов развесистыми рогами. Зато одинокие дамочки порой строили глазки Кевину, а заезжие мачо, юные и не очень, подбивали клинья к его жене. Эдна на все смотрела сквозь пальцы, а Кевин, замечая интерес к ней у очередного искателя приключений, начинал полировать и без того острый охотничий нож. А иногда снимал со стены костяной индейский гарпун, рассказывая о том, как его в соседнем племени научили с ним обращаться. И что им медвежью тушу можно пробить так, что зазубренное лезвие с другой стороны покажется. И все это с шутками, прибаутками, похлопывая неудавшегося Казанову по плечу и называя его то «миленький», то «дорогуша». Действовало всегда безотказно: даже самые агрессивные почему-то сникали, молча расплачивались по счету, не забыв оставить чаевые, и уходили.  
  
***  
  
Но вот за последним из посетителей закрылась дверь, и Эдна, выключив светящуюся надпись «Открыто», поднялась на второй этаж, в спальню. С тоской взглянула на Кевина, уже одевшегося, причем явно не для выполнения супружеских обязанностей: теплая куртка, непромокаемые брюки, сапоги. Оно понятно — высоко в горах холодно даже летом.  
  
— Опять на охоту? — спросила почти с отвращением.  
  
— А как же, миленький? Зубки-то раз в месяц растут, пропустишь — потом до следующего полнолуния сама знаешь, что сосать будем!  
  
Он нацепил рюкзак, став вдруг похожим на Карлсона из одной детской сказки. Но такой — ухмыляющийся, показывая отросшие за последние пару часов клыки, проверяющий остроту когтей о широкий кожаный ремень — наверняка прилетал только к очень плохим детям, и то в кошмарах.  
  
А Эдна так устала быть плохой девочкой!  
  
— Послушай, я не могу так больше! Давай прекратим! А если все раскроется? Если кто-то из этих придурков-туристов поймет, что вкус у мяса совсем не похож на заявленный? Вон, позавчера какой-то старик удивлялся. Говорил, что тот крокодил, которого он в Новом Орлеане ел, совсем другим был! А если кого-то хватятся, начнут искать? Тогда не помогут ни твои иллюзии, ни дар убеждения, ни очередной переезд с чертовой сменой имен!  
  
Кевин снова широко улыбнулся, и у Эдны ноги подкосились.  
  
— Миленькая, ты у меня паникерша, — заговорил ласково, но от этих интонаций почему-то даже пламя в камине съёжилось, застелилось по толстому полену, будто пытаясь спрятаться в нем. — Старикашке я объяснил, что крокодил — не корова, которую всю жизнь хозяин одним и тем же сеном кормит. Зубастик наш плавает по болотам, жрет, что попало, а вкус мяса от рациона еще как зависит. Ничего, поверил. И другие поверят, куда денутся. Тем более того, чем ты их на самом деле кормишь, наверняка никто не ел. А искать... Сама знаешь, сколько туристов тут шляется. Ни снаряжения, ничего, только фотоаппараты на шеях. Нога на узкой тропке соскользнет — и поминай как звали. В наших расщелинах искать бесполезно, а местная полиция только рада любое исчезновение на несчастный случай списать. Все, дорогуша, хозяйствуй тут без меня пару дней. — И Кевин, не затрудняя себя спуском по лестнице, сиганул в открытое окно. Зашуршал гравий — сперва под его подошвами, потом под шинами велосипеда.  
  
Эдна снова спустилась в зал, на всякий случай подергала дверь — заперта. Прислушалась к шуму посудомоечной машины — все нормально. Чистые скатерти привезут завтра из деревенской прачечной, свежих цветов — поставить в вазочки на столах — нарвет во время утренней пробежки. Осталось проверить холодильник — и можно ложиться спать.  
  
В подвале она немного помедлила перед окованной железом дверью. Взялась за ручку — ладонь неприятно кольнуло. Значит, наложенная Кевином иллюзия действует, и даже если кто-то любопытный залезет сюда, то среди овощей, пачек с маслом и бидонов с молоком он увидит разделанную тушу и рогатую голову яка, а не синеватое от холода тело молодого парня. Открытый в беззвучном крике рот, затянувшиеся льдом утратившие цвет глаза… Когда-то серые — Эдна точно помнила. А на шее, на пару дюймов пониже украшенного деревянной серьгой уха, две крохотные ранки с запекшейся кровью.


End file.
